Individuals commonly have access to a plurality of electronic computing devices, such as smartphones, desktop computers, laptop computers and tablet computers. The individuals can use these electronic computing devices in a variety of ways for a variety of purposes.
Some of the electronic computing devices are better suited to some purposes than others. For example, desktop computers have larger screens than smartphones and may be better suited to viewing and editing documents. Smartphones typically are smaller than tablet computers, are easier to carry around and may be better suited to some mobile applications than tablet computers.